takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Reckless Life
Reckless Life é a canção de abertura do EP Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide e G N' R Lies. Originalmente composta por Axl Rose e Izzy Stradlin na banda Hollywood Rose. Versões Versão original (Hollywood Rose) Originalmente entitulada de Wreckless (em português, Destruidor). A letra original tem a parte: "When the morning comes I'm feelin' distracted I'm gettin' no rest and I can't sleep at night My body's on a verge of a total wreck now But Kamikazes ice keep me alive" No entanto, essa versão já foi tocada em shows do Guns N' Roses em 1986 como versão alternativa. Essa versão pode ser ouvida no disco The Roots of Guns N' Roses do Hollywood Rose, e além dela, pode ser ouvida a versão do Guns N' Roses remixada por Gilby Clarke e Fred Coury. Versão do Guns N' Roses A letra é igual a da versão original, com exceção da parte acima citada. No entanto, Slash e Chris Weber foram creditados como compositores nos álbuns Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide e G N' R Lies. Esteve na setlist do Guns N' Roses nos anos de 1986 e 1987, depois nunca mais entrou no setlist do Guns N' Roses mesmo tocando raras vezes durante a Use Your Illusion tour. Letra Original (com tradução) I'm reckless and feelin' no pain (Eu sou descuidado e não sinto nenhuma dor) You know I've got no need to control (Você sabe que eu não preciso de controle) Livin' with the danger I'm always on the edge now (Vivendo com o perigo eu sempre estou no limite agora) With million dollar visions that I hold (Com visões de milhões de doláres que eu tenho) Livin' like this never ever tore my life apart (Vivendo dessa maneira não desperdiçando minha vida) I know how to maintain and you know know my part (Eu sei como me manter e você sabe que sei minha parte) When the morning comes I'm feelin' distracted (Quando a manhã vem eu me sinto distraído) I'm gettin' no rest and I can't sleep at night (Eu não tenho nenhum descanso e eu não consigo dormir a noite) My body's on a verge of a total wreck now (Meu corpo está a beira de uma destruição total agora) But Kamikazes ice keep me alive (Mas um Kamikaze ice (uma bebida) me mantêm vivo) Livin' like this never ever tore my life apart (Vivendo dessa maneira não desperdiçando minha vida) I know how to maintain and you know know my part (Eu sei como me manter e você sabe que sei minha parte) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And I don't need your advice (E não preciso de seu conselho) I lead a reckless reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And you know its my only vice (E você sabe que é meu único vício) On a holiday, a permanent vacation (Em um feriado, uma férias permanentes) I'm livin' on a cigarette with wine (Estou vivendo de cigarro com vinho) I'm never alone cuz I got myself (Eu nunca estou sozinho porque tenho a mim mesmo) Yes I imitate myself all of the time (Sim, eu me imito o tempo todo) Livin' like this never ever tore my life apart (Vivendo dessa maneira não desperdiçando minha vida) I know how to maintain and you know know my part (Eu sei como me manter e você sabe que sei minha parte) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And I don't need your advice (E não preciso de seu conselho) I lead a reckless reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And you know its my only vice (E você sabe que é meu único vício) Reckless life (Vida descuidada) I lead a reckless reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada, descuidada) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And I don't need your advice (E não preciso de seu conselho) Reckless life (Vida descuidada) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And you know its my only vice (E você sabe que é meu único vício) Guns N' Roses (com tradução) I'm reckless and feelin' no pain (Eu sou descuidado e não sinto nenhuma dor) You know I've got no need to control (Você sabe que eu não preciso de controle) Livin' with the danger I'm always on the edge now (Vivendo com o perigo eu sempre estou no limite agora) With million dollar visions that I hold (Com visões de milhões de doláres que eu tenho) Livin' like this never ever tore my life apart (Vivendo dessa maneira não desperdiçando minha vida) I know how to maintain and you know know my part (Eu sei como me manter e você sabe que sei minha parte) On a holiday, a permanent vacation (Em um feriado, uma férias permanentes) I'm livin' on a cigarette with wine (Estou vivendo de cigarro com vinho) I'm never alone cuz I got myself (Eu nunca estou sozinho porque tenho a mim mesmo) Yes I imitate myself all of the time (Sim, eu me imito o tempo todo) Livin' like this never ever tore my life apart (Vivendo dessa maneira não desperdiçando minha vida) I know how to maintain and you know know my part (Eu sei como me manter e você sabe que sei minha parte) I know how to maintain (Eu sei como me manter) 'Cause it's comin' from my heart (Porque vem do meu coração) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And I don't need your advice (E não preciso de seu conselho) I lead a reckless reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And you know its my only vice (E você sabe que é meu único vício) Reckless life (Vida descuidada) I lead a reckless reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada, descuidada) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And you know it's my only... (E você sabe que é meu único) Reckless life (Vida descuidada) I lead a reckless reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada, descuidada) I lead a reckless life (Eu levo uma vida descuidada) And you know it's my only... (E você sabe que é meu único) Hey, hey - yeah! Performance ao vivo * 18/01/1986 - The Roxy (Hollywood, Califórnia) * 28/02/1986 - Troubadour (Hollywood, Califórnia) * 28/03/1986 - The Roxy (Hollywood, Califórnia) * 16/03/1987 - Whisky a Go Go (Hollywood, Califórnia) * 19/06/1987 - The Marquee (Londres, Inglaterra) * 08/10/1987 - Hammersmith Odeon (Londres, Inglaterra) * 23/10/1987 - The Ritz (Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque) * 10/05/1988 - Tower Theatre (Upper Darby, Pensilvânia) * 17/03/1993 - Boston Garden (Boston, Massachusetts) * 13/04/1993 - The Palace of Auburn Hills (Auburn Hills, Michigan) * 15/04/1993 - Roanoke Civic Center (Roanoke, Carolina do Norte) Curiosidades * Essa música só foi tocada nos Estados Unidos e na Inglaterra. * A última vez que a música foi tocada foi em 1993. * Na abertura da música, Slash grita "Hey fuckers, suck on Guns N' Fuckin' Roses!" (em português, "Hey filhos da p***, chupe o Guns N' Fuckin' Roses"). Dados da canção * Nome: Reckless Life ("Vida descuidada") * Duração: 3 minutos e 20 segundos * Composta por: Axl Rose e Izzy Stradlin * Gravação: 1986 * Gravadora: Uzi Suicide, Geffen Records e Cleopatra Records (The Roots of Guns N' Roses) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:G N' R Lies Categoria:Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide